The conventional skateboard is composed of a deck, a baseplate, trucks having through holes, kingpins passing through the through holes of the trucks so as to fix the trucks to the baseplate, buffering members each provided between the kingpin and the through hole, and wheels rotatably connected to ends of the two trucks.
The conventional skateboard is designed to slide on even roadways. While the provision of the buffering members facilitates veer of the skateboard, they cannot help skateboard to slide on uneven roadways, not to mention stairs.
Hence, it would be a task for related manufacturers to address to provide a skateboard assembly and a skateboard having the assembly, so as to allow users to skateboard on uneven roadways, and particularly, stairs.